


Spanish Waltz

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Group Home, Crack, Drabble, F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: coffee is spilled





	Spanish Waltz

Bo and Jessie come for a visit when all the boys are surrounded in the kitchen with their stylish cappuccinos. They say they aren’t hipsters but their jeans aided by ropes rather than belts beg to differ. It’s common knowledge that Woody and Buzz are dating, but they flirt with Bo and Jessie, respectively, constantly.

When Buzz surprises Jessie with a Spanish waltz, Rex and Slink laugh so much, they’re too weak to stand. Hamm makes wisecracks while assisting the boys back to their feet. The coffee spilled, so Hamm coughs up some money for the den father. The end.


End file.
